


Promotion

by ilovenaley13



Series: Fic A Day In May [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story for the fic a day in May challenge. Mickey gets promoted and his co workers take him out to celebrate.Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mickey groaned as he slammed his hand down on the loud alarm clock on his bed side table. Uugghh it was sunday, how had he forgotten to switch the alarm clock off last night. He turned to his left to bury his face into the pillow, but was met with a strange body. All of a sudden last nights events came barreling back to Mickey. 

 

He had been promoted to foreman for the construction company he worked for. After 4 years with the company Mickey was damn good at his job and people had taken notice. The guys that he had worked with decided to take him out to celebrate. They thought they were hilarious by taking him to a gay club in Chicago’s boystown called Fairytale. 

Mickey was gay, it wasn’t something he hid or was ashamed of. Everyone at work knew and they really didn’t give a shit so it was all good. When they had arrived at the club Mickey had flat out refused until he realized they weren’t making fun of him. They genuinely were being nice so he had sucked it up and went in. The club wasn’t his scene, he didn’t like dancing or fruity drinks that he had to overpay for. Guys dressed in barely there shorts with eyeliner on wasn’t his cup of tea, but the guys seemed to be getting a kick out of the outlandish culture of the bar so he wasn’t going to ruin the night. 

Mark the 300 pound teddy bear who Mickey thought of as a close friend outside of work got up and asked Mickey what he wanted.

“Just a beer” Mickey answered before going to the discussion the other guys were having. The topic was who were bigger sluts gay guys or straight guys. ‘ I hang out with idiots’ Mickey thought to himself before Mark shoved a beer in his hand. Mickey looked up to thank him when he notice the smile on his face.

“What” he asked curious. He didn’t have to wonder long. A tap on his shoulder pulled him away from Mark and towards the guy to his left. A tall, built guy with a skimpy pair of gold shorts and slick back hair the color of fire standing above him. He had pale skin, hazel eyes, and red lips. Mickey didn’t often think of guys as beautiful, but damn this guy was.

“I owe you a dance” The red head spoke his voice husky. Mickey instantly got hard. ‘Damn’ he said to himself. 

“Ugh, I’m good” Mickey tried to wave him away. He didn’t think he could handle a dance, unless he wanted to violate the poor guy with his hard on. The red head wasn’t leaving though. “Your friend already paid for it, so sit back and enjoy it” He explained before turning his back and slowly shaking his ass down onto Mickey’s lap. 

Mickey groaned softly when he made contact with his hard on. Fuck he needed to control himself before he lost control and fully embarresed himself. The redhead turned around and sat on his lap. 

“Is that hard on just for me, because its getting me fucking hot” He whispered. 

Was he serious or was this just part of the gig. 

“Look you already got paid so you don’t need to bullshit me. Finish the dance and get on your way” Mickey said. 

The red head smiled, grinded against him a few more times and went on his way” Mickey watched him walk away and turned to the laughter of his co workers.

“I’m going to make you all so regret that Monday” Mickey warned them, annoyed at the laughter. 

“Oh come on I picked the least looking queen to dance for you.” Mark said still laughing.

“Fuck you” Mickey roared when another guy in silver shorts tapped on his shoulder. 

“For fuck sakes how many dances did you buy me” Mickey complained.

“I’m not a dancer. This drink is for you” He passed him the shot of Bourban and made to turn away. Mickey looked down at the glass and the napkin wrapped around it. There was a number on it. He grabbed at the silver shorts guys arm “Who’s this from” He asked curious.

The guy bent down and whispered in his ear. “The red head who just danced for you asked me to pass this along. Don’t mention it though because its against the rules for him to buy you a drink. Enjoy” Then walked away.

It was an hour later, Mickey and the other guys were thoroughly drunk and having a good time. Mickey watched his co workers dancing like idiots on the dance floor. He kept an eye on the red head, every time their eyes met he would smile. Mickey had the napkin in his pocket, he was seriously contemplating taking the red head home. It had been a while since he’d hooked up with anyone. When they were ready to leave for the night, Mickey got up and told the guys he needed to use the head and would meet them outside. He waited until the guys were out of site before walking up to the redhead and pulling him off the guy he was grinding on.

“What time you off” He got right to the point, and ignored the geriatric viagroid who was complaining about the intrusion.

“I’m off in an hour” The red head answered quickly, giving Mickey a giant smile. 

“Alright I’ll text you my address, if your down to have a good time” Mickey asked.

“Oh I’m more then down, i’ll see you soon” He said. 

Mickey smirked at him then turned and walked out of the club to his awaiting friends. 

 

An hour and a half later there was a knock on Mickey’s door. The redhead stood with dark jeans and a grey hoodie. He had a bottle of bourbon in one hand and smokes in the other. 

“Hi” he spoke when Mickey opened the door. 

“Uh hey come in” Mickey said. He was feeling less confident about his decision to invite the stranger over. Usually when he had random hookups he had the security of things being heated by the time they got to his place, so there was no need for awkward chit chat. 

Now though, the redhead was lingering in his living room, and Mickey didn’t know where to start. 

“I’ll grab some glasses for the bourbon” he finally got out, wanting to end the eerie silence. 

 

“Sounds good” The redhead said.

 

Mickey placed them down on the coffee table. The redhead opened the bottle and poured them each a drink. 

“So uh whats your name” The red head asked.

“Mickey” he answered. “You” He asked back as he downed the glass

“Ian” He answered back, doing the same with his glass. 

“So this is a nice place…” Ian observed. Mickey had enough of the small talk and got straight to the point. 

“Look you want to chit chat or you want to get on me firecrotch” No use in being shy Mickey decided. 

Ian smiles before grabbing Mickey’s head and started sucking on his neck.  
Clothes flew quickly, neither one wasting anytime. They stumbled onto the couch before Ian took control. He flipped Mickey around pulled his ass up into the air. He pushed his face into Mickey’s ass and lapped at the puckered hole. Mickey mewled at the sensation, the red head tongue was magic. When the licking stopped, Mickey turned his neck to see Ian grab at his pants and pull out a condom. He ripped the plastic and slid the rubber onto his hard cock. 

“You think you’re ready” He asked mickey.

“Fuck yes, just get in me” Mickey begged.

Ian lined up his cock with Mickey’s entrance and eased in. He took a couple tentative thrust, the tight sensation was almost too much. 

“Stop fucking around and get to it” Mickey complained, he didn’t want to be teased. 

Ian pushed in, with one hard thrust and both boys screamed out at the perfect moment.

They went at it twice on the couch before moving to Mickey’s bed. They fucked and then smoked 6 times before they both passed out around 5am. 

Mickey looked at Ian in his bed. Hair tussled, lips chapped and the angry bite marks he’d left on his neck.

“You want me to leave” Ian said his voice groggy from sleep. 

Mickey thought about it, this was his moment to get rid of the red head. No awkward moment, it was simple.

“Nah stay we'll go again later after we get some sleep” Mickey decided lying his head onto the pillow. Ian smiled big before scooting closer to Mickey and burying his head in Mickey’s neck. He breathed him in and relaxed his body before both boys fell back asleep.


	2. ~Ch.2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my tumblr followers had asked me to turn this into a multi-chap and I finally got a chance to do it. Hope you guys like it.

It was 11pm on a Thursday night and Mickey was exhausted by the time he walked into his building. Work had been particularly crazy for the last week. Their crew had a deadline that they needed to meet and so Mickey had been working overtime with the guys to make sure the job was done fast and right. 

He started the trek up the 5 flights of stairs to his apartment slowly. The elevator hadn’t worked since Mickey had moved into the place a year ago. But the place was clean and it was on the shabby side of North side Chicago, but it was still on the North side and that was an accomplishment for Mickey. Once on the fifth floor Mickey rounded the corner and there sitting on the floor in front of his apartment door was Ian Gallagher. 

 

The dancer from the club had made it a habit of showing up with a bottle of bourbon and they would have a good time. He was always gone by the time Mickey woke up, so he really couldn't complain. It was a perfect arrangement besides the sex was amazing. This was an interesting change though because the redhead had clearly been waiting for him, and up until this moment it always seemed a spontaneous and convenient arrangement. 

“Hey” he greeted tentatively, too tired to question the redheads presence.

 

“Damn you look rough, long day?” Ian asked.

“More like long fucking week” Mickey complained as he opened the door. 

 

“I could leave if you're too tired to hang out” Ian offered. 

“Uh no, you're already here let me just take a quick shower.” Mickey said before pulling his shirt off and walking towards the bathroom. Mickey turned the shower on and quickly undressed. He stood under the hot water washing away his long day, when the shower door opened and he felt Ian slip in behind him. He was about ready to protest this whole thing feeling a little bit too intimate. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and slipped lower till it gripped his cock. He shivered at the touch. 

“You feel fucking amazing” Ian whispered.

“Let me clean up and then you can get in me” Mickey said, his dick getting hard at Ian’s touch. 

“Mmhhh I got you” Ian said grabbing the shampoo in his hand. He spread the shampoo on his fingers before slipping the first soapy digit inside Mickey. He groaned at the intrusion.

“Fuck” He said when the 2nd one slipped in.

“You’re so god damn tight, its driving me nuts” Ian moaned before he pulled his fingers out. 

Mickey groaned at the loss of the fingers. Before he could protest Ian pushed him till he was bent in half while the hot water beat down on his back. Mickey heard as the shower door opened and Ian stepped a foot out. He made to stand up to see what he was doing. Ian sensed his movement and put his hand on Mickey’s lower back and held him in place. 

“Don’t Move” Ian growled.

“What the fucks taking you so long” Mickey complained impatiently. 

“I needed to grab a condom” He explained. Mickey heard the wrapper rip. 

“You ready” Ian asked as he put the tip of his dick at Mickey’s opening.

“Yes just get in me” Mickey demanded. Ian shoved in rough. 

“OH FUCKKK YES” Mickey yelled the mixture of pleasure and pain almost too much. 

Ian pounded into him at a relentless pace, Mickey was on the edge and Ian hadn’t even touched him yet. Nobody should turn him on this much. The thing was Mickey knew he was starting to get into trouble carrying on the way he was with Ian. He usually didn’t do repeats with guys, thats how things got complicated plus he usually lost interest after the first time. But Ian was hot as fuck and knew how to use his dick in a way that drove Mickey crazy. A loud slap echoed in the small bathroom and Mickey growled at the pleasure and pain that shot through him at the same time. He couldn’t hold off any longer and he came hard. 

The mixture of coming and already being dead tired from his day made it so Mickey could hardly keep on his feet. Ian must have felt the sudden change in him because he pulled out abruptly and turned Mickey around so they were face to face. 

“You okay” He asked breathy.

“Yeah, I came hard and I can’t seem to hold myself up” Mickey admitted, looking down. Feeling awkward from the way Ian’s eyes were staring intensely at him. 

“Fuck you’re trying to ruin me, come here” Ian voice had an edge like he was dangerously close to losing it. Mickey was surprised by the reaction, but he didn’t have time to think. Ian grabbed him roughly around the legs and lifted him up against the shower wall. He slammed back into him and the angle of his thrust had Mickey seeing stars. 

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around him to try and steady himself, but Ian was in control. Ian’s pace was slower and the whole thing had went from rough to intimate. They were breathing on each other eyes locked and before Mickey could stop it Ian dipped his head and their lips met for the first time. 

The kissing was rough and neither one was willing to come up for air, it wasn’t until the water ran ice cold that Ian pulled his mouth away. 

“Turn the water off” he ordered, and Mickey frantically obeyed. 

Ian was still inside him and every move he made hit against Mickey’s prostate and sent chills up his spine. Once the water was turned off Ian stepped out and practically ran into the bedroom and threw Mickey roughly onto the bed. 

“Get on your hands and knees” Aggressive Ian made Mickey hard again. He turned around and waited for Ian to get behind him. Mickey watched as Ian grabbed a new condom and put it on.

“Look at you, you’re just begging for me to fuck you. Waiting all open and ready for my dick. I’m going to wreck that beautiful ass, you know that” Ian growled as he grabbed him around the neck and pulled Mickey up against his chest. 

Ian slipped back in slowly making sure Mickey felt every inch of his large dick. 

“Do you know I dream about you, fucking you till you can’t see straight. I can’t seem to get enough of you and its driving me crazy” Ian admitted in a whisper. Mickey was ready “I’m gonna fucking cum again” Ian sucked in a breath at his words and started thrusting hard and fast “Aww fuck me too...Cum for me” Ian screamed and they both exploded together. 

They both collapsed, with Ian on top of Mickey. “God damn” Ian got out before slipping out of Mickey and tying off the condom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey woke up around 11am groggy and felt a heavy weight on his back. He slowly turned his head to see the redhead passed out next to him, with an arm draped around Mickey’s back. He tried to get up slowly so he wouldn’t wake Ian up, but he had no such luck. 

“Where you goin” He asked still not opening his eyes.

“Its 11 figured I should get up” Mickey explained  
“No come back to bed. You don’t have work and staying in bed all day is the best way to spend your day off” Ian said wrapping his arm around Mickeys waist and pulling him down. Mickey laid still next to the red head stiffly. “Relax, just close your eyes and rest” Ian whispered putting his head in the crook of Mickeys neck and laying small kisses there. Mickey closed his eyes, they fell back asleep wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, the sex scene was a little hard to write. I like the way in ended up thought. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Kris


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey was fucked. He wasn’t sure how he let things get so out of hand in his life, but somehow he had blinked and 3 months had passed since he got his promotion and lost his goddamn mind. Clearly that was the case because how does someone not notice falling into a relationship and pretty much living with a guy. 

Okay so they weren’t living together, but they practically were. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent a night alone in the last month. Ian Gallagher was a sneaky magician mother fucker. So okay the blame couldn’t be totally put on the redhead, clearly Mickey hadn’t put up any protest at the small signs of things going from fuck buddy status to possible relationship. And honestly he probably wouldn’t notice, but his brother Iggy had called just as Mickey was leaving work to let him know that he was coming down from Milwaukee for a week and wondered if he could crash at his place. 

Mickey had been excited at the news, he hadn’t seen his brother in 2 years. Not since he moved away to live with his baby mama. They weren't the kind of siblings that talked on the phone every week, but they didn’t need to be. The only thing was Iggy didn’t know he was gay. The way they had grown up, Mickey just knew that it was a part of the gig. Somethings you just had to keep hidden in the south side especially from his family. They had been raised by a sadistic racist homophobe, so Mickey had learned at a young age that he had to hide who he was to survive. His brothers and sister Mandy always stuck together, but being raised the way they were Mickey couldn’t be sure how his siblings would react to him being gay so he just never told them. The only one in his family who Mickey knew would except him was Mandy, but she had moved to New York a couple years back and its just didn't seem like news you shared over the phone. 

So with Iggy coming to stay with him for a week, Mickey started to realize that he would have to let Ian know not to show up while his brother was visiting. At first he didn’t think it would be a big deal, until he got home. He had walked into his room to change out of his dirty work clothes when he noticed it, there was cologne on his nightstand that didn’t belong to him. He walked over to his closet to grab a shirt and it happened again. A pair of black converse and a gym bag were on the closet floor. Starting to worry Mickey made his way into the bathroom, and sure enough there was an extra toothbrush, after shave, and bottle of pills in the medicine cabinet. Mickey had gone around the apartment frantically after that looking at everything and realizing that Ian had shit all over. He had tea in his cupboards, some weird green juice in his fridge, and fucking bananas on the counter. 

The panic was rising inside of him, he tried to calm down maybe this wasn’t a big deal. Mickey tried to convince himself that maybe some people didn’t care and left their shit everywhere. Mickey had grown up poor so he was trained to always hide his stuff and keep it close so nobody else would jack it. Maybe Ian was just wired differently, he didn't give a fuck just leaving things everywhere. Mickey was half way to believing his own brand of bullshit when a knock came to the door. He walked to it looked through the peephole, it was Ian. Mickey took a deep breath before letting him in. 

 

“Hey” he greeted out of breath and sweaty. He was wearing shorts and a white wife beater that was soaked through. 

“Uh hi” Mickey said back. His voice sounded strained and weird as he watched Ian walk to the fridge and pull out the weird green liquid and drink right from the bottle. 

“Oh man its so damn hot out, I hate running in the afternoon its brutal” Ian continued unfazed by the obviously panicked Mickey still standing by the door. 

“So run in the mornings then” Mickey finally found his voice.

 

“I usually do, but somebody attacked me this morning with sex and I can’t run after I've cum” Ian explained. 

“Oh” Mickey gulped, as soon as Ian mentioned their morning round of sex Mickey started running the days of the week through his head and realized that Ian had spent all this week and last week in his bed. He couldn't be sure about the rest of the month, but more than likely that was the case too. The look of horror must have been so clear on Mickey’s face because Ian turned to him “Hey is everything okay, you look white as a sheet and for you that's saying something” Ian was concerned. 

 

“I”m fine” Mickey dismissed quickly. “don’t you have work” he tried changing the subject.

 

“Nope, I swapped schedules with J so I have Wednesday and Friday off this week. We can actually do something instead of you just watching me dance like a creeper” Ian explained with a smile. 

“I'm playing pool with the guys tonight” Mickey explained. Putting some distance between him and Ian so he could think would be a good thing. Except Mickey’s life was never simple. 

“Oh nice, let me just take a quick shower and we can go. I’m totally going to kick your ass Milkovich” Ian taunted as pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at Mickey. Ian was just about to disappear behind the bathroom door.

“Hey” Mickey called out.  
“What” Ian whined, turning his head and staring straight into Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey wanted to say ‘your not invited or who asked you to come’ but standing there staring at Ian barefoot without a shirt on he couldn't do it. “Don’t finish all the hot water I need to jump in to” he said instead. 

Ian gave him his dirty smile. “Jump in with me, we will save water and be done quicker” he suggested as he pulled his shorts and boxers down. Standing naked and unashamed Mickey knew that whatever brand of evil Ian Gallagher was, he was put on this earth to destroy him. The problem was he couldn't seem to care or stop so he pulled off his shirt and walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super excited since all the cast photos came out, so i've been inspired to write again. Hope you all like the chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Kris


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIfes been pretty awful lately, ending a relationship and just trying to find my footing. I've decided i'm going to dive further into my shameless obsession maybe it will help make this better. So I hope you like it.

They had been at the Pool hall for an hour and Ian had already become buddy buddy with all of Mickey’s co-workers. Mickey had warned the red head that his friends tended to be abrasive so he shouldn’t be offended if they made gay jokes here and there. 

Mickey should have known that Ian would fit in right away. Gallagher had a presence about him that made it hard for people not to like him. Currently he was playing against his brick guy Davis. The game was getting interesting because the amount of shit talking the two were throwing at each other. 

Mickey sat back at their booth and watched the game in amusement while he drank his beer, when Mark joined him.

“So I take it Red’s the reason you’ve been all cheerful lately, just glad its not drugs like I initially thought” Mark smiled at him.

 

“Fuck off” He said trying not to smile. 

 

“He looks familiar, but I can’t figure out how I know him. You bring him around the site before” Mark asked watching the game.

 

Mickey stiffened up, he didn’t know if he should tell Mark the truth or not. He wasn’t ashamed of Ian’s job, the guy was going to school and paying his own way. So he took the last swig of his beer before turning away from the game and answering. 

 

“You bought a dance from him” He smirked before standing up.

“That’s the fucking go go dancer, no shit dude I’m a total cupid” Mark laughed surprised.

“You want another beer” Mickey asked ignoring the gloating tone his friend had.

 

“Yeah this ones almost empty” He lifted the bottle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were playing a game of darts, and Mark was currently beating his sorry ass. 

“Don’t cry now Mick, its only a game” He was taunting him.

“Whatever asshat we’ll see who wins in the end” He said and hit the bulls eye on his final shot of the round. 

“Yo how’s the game going” Ian walked up holding a 3 drinks in his hands.

“Well your boyfriend here is getting his ass handed to him” Mark laughed not realizing what he just said would cause a tailspin. 

 

Both boys stood frozen neither one knowing what to say. Mark still not aware of the situation he caused looked to Ian.

“Is one of those beers for me or are you triple fisting it tonight” he asked still unaware.

“Uh yeah, here you go man.” Ian handed him the drink before turning to Mickey. “This ones for you” He said quietly. Mickey went to grab it when their fingers touched and the warmth spread through him. 

“Thanks” he said back.

 

“Hey move idiot its my turn” Mark barked pulling the two boys out of their trance. 

“So who ended up winning the game red” Mark asked Ian.

“I did of course, why do you think I bought a round. Thought Davis was going to cry so I needed to get back into his good graces.” Ian said. 

 

“Haa I kicked your ass man” Mark said clapping his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Whatever I wasn’t even trying” Mickey dismissed.

“I need to take a piss” Mark announced before leaving the two boys alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting at the table awkwardly for the last 30 minutes watching Mickey’s co workers play a game of two on two at the pool table.

“Look it was just a bullshit line, can we not make it a weird thing” Ian finally broke the weird silence.

“Yeah, its cool” Mickey pushed it aside not wanting to talk about it any further. Both boys smiled at each other trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere. Soon Mickey’s four co workers barreled back to the booth letting them know that they needed to call it a night. 

After everyone said their goodbye’s and the tabs were closed Mickey and Ian made a slow and silent walk back to Mickey’s apartment. 

 

“So listen I need us to cool it next week” Mickey just blurted out, knowing he just needed to get it out. He saw Ian froze and stopped walking.

“What does that mean” Ian was confused.

“Look its not a big deal my brothers coming down to visit for a couple of days and I just can’t have you around while he’s here” Mickey made it seem casual, but the look of pain etched on Ian’s face was not lost on Mickey. 

 

“Seriously, I’m not your dirty little secret. I'm not some bitch who just follows orders like a good little boy.” Ian snapped.

“Stop losing your shit, my family is complicated I haven’t seen my brother in 2 years. I don’t feel like having a war with him over something that's just supposed to be a fucking good time” Mickey said and then immediately regretted it.

“You're so full of shit, who the fuck are you lying to me or yourself. When’s the last time your bitch ass slept alone, you’re just such a coward that you can even be a man and admit that this thing between us is real.” Ian got into Mickey’s face.

 

“I’m not a fucking coward. Some people weren’t raised in a happy home like your ass was. Yeah so your fucking dad was an alcoholic and your mom was a bitch. That's a god damn cake walk compared to my shit. I slept with a gun under my pillow when I was fifteen because you never knew which asshole was gonna walk in looking for my dads ass. Only the most dangerous motherfucker was my dad. I’ve had more broken bones by his hands than anyone else. And my mom killed herself when I was 6, I found her with a needle in her arm in the fucking bathroom. All I had were my brothers and sister so fuck you if you think i’m going to jeopardize losing them for a good fucking lay. Grow up firecrotch, not everyone gets to just blurt how they fucking feel every minute.” He spat the venom out before walking away not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished updating this story, I know its been a while so I made the chapter extra long.....Enjoy everybody

It was 9am on a Sunday and Mickey was standing at the greyhound station waiting for his brother to arrive for his week long stay. He was currently on his second cigarette staring at his phone. He hadn’t spoken to Ian since their fight on Wednesday night and he was annoyed at how much he missed the red headed fucker. He had been contemplating texting him to try and smooth things over, but before he could type something out the greyhound bus came into view and Mickey quickly pushed Ian Gallagher to the back of his mind.

 

Iggy Milkovich had not changed much since the last time Mickey had seen his brother two years ago. 

“What's up little fucker” Iggy yelled as he hugged Mickey tightly.

“Nothing douche bag, nice of you to actually come back home for once.” Mickey smiled hugging Iggy back just as tight.

“Ay once you get out of this shit hole it's hard coming back” Iggy explained as he grabbed the cigarette out of Mickey’s hand.

 

“So you hungry or you want to drop your shit off at my place first” Mickey asked as they walked towards the train. 

“How close is your place” Iggy wondered.

“It ain’t close, I had to take two trains to come pick up your ghetto ass. I don’t live on the south side anymore big brother” Mickey explained.

“Fuck it lets eat first cuz i'm starving” Iggy decided.

 

“I was thinking of grabbing a pie since your sorry ass has been deprived of good pizza for so long” Mickey suggested.

“Oh fuck yes, I could go for a good Chicago pie. Is Perelli’s still open” Iggy asked.

“Nah fucker sold the place last year, the new owners make shit pizza. I know a good place two blocks away, and they have beer so we could chill for a while” Mickey said.

“Sounds good, lead the way Mick” Iggy smiled, he had missed his brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the middle of their third beer, watching the game with just a couple of slices left on their large pizza when the craziest mother fucking thing that could possible happen happened. Mickey hears his voice before he even see’s Ian. The fucker is laughing and he would recognize the sound anywhere. He turns around to confirm when Ian’s eyes meet his and they both freeze. 

Ian’s not alone and clearly his sudden change alerts the person he’s with. Mickey must not have been subtle either because Iggy turns around to see exactly what has his brothers attention. Ian clearly trying to seem in control strolls over to their table with his, well Mickey didn’t know who the mother fucker was but he already knew he didn’t like him as he followed behind Ian.

 

“Uh hey Mickey” Ian greeted tentatively. The hurt that he was feeling was not lost on Mickey and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Uh hi, this is my brother Iggy. Iggy this is Ian” Mickey introduced not knowing what else to stay.

“Hey man nice to meet you” Iggy shook Ian’s hand and something about the whole thing felt both amazing and horrifying to Mickey at the same time.

“Yeah you two, welcome back to Chicago. I see you guys are starting it up right with some beer and pie. Uh this is my brother Lip” Ian finally introduces and something at the pit of Mickey’s stomach settles when he finds out Ian’s with his brother and not some guy. 

“Oh you know it, I’ve missed having a decent pie. You guys want to join, we were just about to get a pitcher and I could always do with another couple slices.” Iggy invited them, and Ian’s eyes immediately snapped to Mickey’s. He knew that he could shake his head and Ian would make a quick excuse and take off, but he just couldn’t do it. Something about the moment felt weighted and Mickey didn’t want to fuck this up whatever it was, so he took control. 

“Yeah you guys sit i'll go grab some more food and drinks” Mickey stood up giving Ian a slight smile.

“Thanks man” Lip said before sitting down. Mickey walked towards the front to order some more food and he felt Ian right behind him.

“I’m sorry about this I really didn’t know you would be here” Ian explained out in a panic.

“Hey its fine, its no big deal. Go sit and i'll be right their” Mickey eased his worry.

“Okay cool, get a meat lovers none of the lame veggie shit you like” Ian joked with a smile.

“Fuck you is what i’m going to order” Mickey snapped as he watched Ian go sit with his brother.

“They were still at the pizza place 2 hours later and a good amount buzzed. Iggy seemed to really be having a good time. Lip was pretty chill, Mickey had to admit. Iggy and Ian seemed to really click which made Mickey happier they he would have thought, so all in all the whole thing wasn’t too big of a disaster. 

“Oh man I’m full as fuck, I’m down to take this shit back to Mickey’s place. You guys down?” Iggy invited them which surprised Mickey. He didn’t remember his brother being such a friendly person, but Ian and Lip were chill in a way that was familiar. That's probably why Mickey had fallen for the red head without even realizing, Ian had a way of just being still and comfortable where you felt at ease around him. 

“Oh man, rain check I got to go meet up with a girl” Lip bowed out, but thanked Mickey and Iggy for the beer and pizza. 

“How about you Ian you down to come party with us my first night back in Chi town” Iggy asked smiling clearly feeling the 5 cups of beer he had already downed. 

“Uh…” Ian hesitated not knowing what to do, so once again Mickey saved the day.

“Come on man were going to grab a bottle of Jack and probably end up watching Van Dam movies. You should come” Mickey invited him trying to reassure Ian that he was wanted and welcome.

 

“Okay yeah I’m down, but the Jacks on me” Ian smiled as they headed out of the pizza place.

 

They were at Mickey’s a half bottle of Jack down and watching Under Siege. For some reason Ian had a thing for Segal movies. 

“Shit guys i’m totally fucked up right now” Iggy slurred his words. 

“Oh man you’ve turned into such a little bitch now that you're out of Chicago.” Mickey laughed at the state of his brother.

“Fuck off, I’m a working guy so I don’t really drink this much anymore” Iggy tried to defend himself.

 

“Oh please I work my ass off too, but I can still hang” Mickey keeps teasing.

“Leave him the fuck alone, you're just as drunk as he is” Ian intervenes.

 

“Whatever fuckers. Hey Igg just go crash on my bed” Mickey called out to his sleeping brother.

“Na man you have work tomorrow, i’ll take the couch” Iggy refused.

“Seriously go take the bed, the couch opens up so i’m good” Mickey insisted.

“Thanks bro. Hey Ian its been fun man, and I’m out. Good night fuckers” Iggy said before stumbling into Mickey’s room and closing the door. 

Ian laughs and he takes a drag off of his half done cigarette. They sit in silence for a while before Ian looks at his watch and notices the time. 

“Fuck its 3am, I should get out of here.” Ian quickly stands and grabs his jacket. 

“Hey fire crotch come over here” Mickey calls Ian back as he’s getting to the door.

Ian suddenly shy walks over tentatively, “What” He asks bending down from behind the couch.

Mickey grabs at his face and kisses him for the first time all night. Ian has the perfect mix of booze to nicotine ratio that drives Mickey crazy. 

“Stay” Mickey whispers when their lips detached.

“I can’t your brothers here” Ian tries to be the voice of reason and any other time Mickey would agree with him and even appreciate that he cares enough not to fuck shit up with his brother. But Mickey’s passed giving a fuck at this point.

“Its late I don’t want you taking the L when your this fucked up. Besides Iggy is going to be dead to the world until noon. I have to be up for work at 8am so its all good” Mickey explains. 

 

“You sure” Ian asks one final time, but he’s already taking his jacket off and toeing off his shoes.

“Shut up and take your jeans off “ Mickey orders as he follows his own orders and takes his own pants off. 

They fall asleep pretty quickly, once Ian shuts all the lights and TV off. Mickey doesn’t even bother opening the sofa bed, Ian just lies flat on his back with Mickey in between his legs asleep on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Mickey’s day at work was rough would be an understatement. He forgot how much it sucked being hung over. Finally it was 5pm and he could call it a day, he picked up Chinese on his way home cuz he had fuck all in his fridge. He texted Ian to come by after his shift at the cafe before making his way up to his apartment. 

 

He walked in to Iggy laying on the couch watching the sox game. 

“Hey yo, I brought Chinese cuz I figured your ass would be hungry” Mickey said putting the bag of take out on his kitchen counter. 

“Nice, cuz you had shit all to eat in your kitchen. I had to eat these weird health bars you had in the cupboard. They were gross” Iggy explains with a distasteful face.

“Yeah they are really gross” Mickey agreed, the bars were Ian’s weird protein shit he ate after running. They tasted like cardboard. 

Mickey was tired which was probably why his guard was down and he was speaking without thinking.

“Then why the fuck you buy them for” Iggy asked.

“I didn’t that's Ian’s health shit, does it look like I eat protein bars” Mickey explained toeing off his work boots.

“I’m going to jump in the shower, help yourself to the food” Mickey says before walking towards the bathroom.

“Why the fuck you buy so much food” Iggy asked confused by the 7 cartons of Chinese in the bags.

“Ian’s coming by, he can eat like a fucking horse it will barely be enough” Mickey answered before closing the bathroom door. 

 

It isn’t until he’s fresh out of the shower just dressed that he realizes something is up. He walks into the living room, the t.v’s off and Iggy sitting at the kitchen counter eating Chinese silently, something is off. Is brother is usually super relaxed and a jokester, but something about his posture and the quiet feels off. 

“Food okay” Mickey asks hoping its not anything major, so far his visit has been going amazing. 

“Uh yah foods great, could have gone for some kung pao chicken but other wise its good” Iggy says wolfing down some noodles.

“Oh Ian’s allergic to peanuts so I stopped ordering it” Mickey explains with ease and Iggy freezes in his spot. Mickey is grabbing a plate and filling it with food when Iggy side swipes him.

“So Ian’s your boyfriend then” Iggy asks casually, but Mickey feels his heart stop beating. 

“What” Mickey asks lowly not knowing what else to say.

 

“Ian the redhead that crashed here last night, you two are together right” Iggy asked him slowly like he was dumb.

Mickey feels the bottom drop out of him and puts his plate down. “Why would you say that” He doesn’t know what to say so he waits to see why his brother would think that. He goes through the events of the night before, Ian and he had been super careful not to get close or be touchy. So how had his brother figured it out FUCK” he screams in his head but looks up waiting for his brothers words.

“Well fuck Mickey its pretty fucking obvious. He showed up yesterday and you looked like you had seen a ghost. You looked like you wanted to disappear as well as kill Lip because you didn’t know who the fuck he was. Am I right. Then we come back here and Ian’s grabbing cups and plates like he lives here. Plus I woke up in the middle of the night to pee and you guys were doing a pretty good imitation of a couple sleeping. Not to mention you have protein bars that belong to Ian in your kitchen and you order food based off his allergies. Did you really think I was that dumb of a mother fucker or what” Iggy finishes talking and Mickey wishes he could disappear.

Iggy’s right he was sloppy and stupid to think him and Ian could pull off looking like just friends.

“So what now” Mickey says. The question costs him because he was really having a good time with his brother but that's all over now. He has to do damage control and figure out a way of telling Ian not to come so he doesn’t get hurt.

 

“Mick what the fuck, I find out you’re gay and that's all you have to say to me” Iggy’s voice raises with anger and confusion.

 

“What do you want me to say, you obviously know so beat the shit out of me and go. Because this is about you and me you can leave Ian out of it. He didn’t do anything” Mickey grits out balling up his fists. He feels the bile rising, but he tries pushing it down. 

Iggy looks stricken by the words and stands up slowly. He can see Mickey’s skin is vibrating and he speaks. 

“I don’t care” Iggy says in the silent room, and Mickey’s head snaps up surprised. 

“ I mean I care that you didn’t tell me because no matter what were brothers so fuck all the rest of that bullshit I’ll always have your back. But yesterday I thought I was tripping out because I mean it was obvious that Ian’s important, but I figured you would at least warn me” Iggy continued talking and could see Mickey start to calm down.

 

“I wasn’t going to introduce you, but he showed up at the pizza place and I guess I wanted you to meet him. He’s cool though right you seemed to like him.” Mickey asked like a 5 year old asking his big brother if he likes his new toy. 

“Ian’s cool as fuck Mick” Iggy agreed and watched a smile break out on his brothers face. 

“You really don’t care i’m a fag” Mickey asked still in disbelief.

“Hey as long as I don’t have to fuck a guy I really don’t care what the fuck you do with your dick” Iggy reassured. “Now grab some food and calm the fuck down and tell me how you met the mother fucker” Iggy ordered smiling at Mickey.

 

“I met him after I got promoted to foreman, some of the guys in my crew took me out to a gay bar to celebrate and Ian was go go dancing that night” Mickey explained with a smirk.

“Seriously you're dating a go go dancer. You’re just asking for me to mock your gay ass.” Iggy laughed.

 

“He goes to school full time, dancing pays way more so you gotta do what you got to do. plus I don’t know if were actually dating its all so fucking new” Mickey continues explaining.

 

“He has shit in your kitchen, how new could it possibly be” Iggy asked.

“Like barely 3 months” Mickey answered.

 

“That's it fuck, you don’t let people buy shit for your kitchen till at least 6, You're whipped bitch” Iggy jokes and Mickey can’t help but smile. Its nice to be honest with Iggy.

“I’m fucked, he just started staying over and leaving shit. Honestly I didn’t even notice till you called me telling me you’re coming and I panicked.” Mickey says truthfully.

“How do you miss him moving in” Iggy asks in disbelief.

“its simple, he doesn’t nag me and he knows when to back off its good with him. Its the first time I’ve ever actually been in something or wanted to be in something. I don't like all that touchy feely bullshit, i’m not some sensitive bitch. I like to fuck its simple and easy, but then this mother fucker walks into my life and all of a sudden he’s got shit in my drawers, a toothbrush in the bathroom and I introduced you to him. I’m fucking losing my mind, you should beat the shit out of me.” Mickey starts freaking out. 

“Calm down dumb ass, you’re not losing your mind. Its just that you're a Milkovich so you don't understand happy we weren’t raised that way. It took me a while to settle down with Robin because it seemed too good to be true. I get it just don’t over think it, just keep doing what you're doing and it’s going to be fine.” Iggy calmed him down and they settled on the couch watching the end of the sox game.

“Hey Igg…..thanks for not losing it” Mickey whispered. Iggy smiled and patted his shoulder.

Ian walked in 2 hours later with the two boys asleep on the couch. He gently shook Mickey.

“Hey, I knocked for a while but nobody answered so I used my key” Ian explained. 

“Sorry today sucked, I guess I was exhausted” Mickey said in a groggy voice.

“It’s okay I was just worried, then I got scared that your brother might ask why I have a key and I just panicked myself. I’m going to grab some food, you want anything? Ian asked rubbing his head soothingly.

 

“No I already ate, plus it doesn’t matter he already knows.” Mickey said dismissively. 

 

“WHAT” He said his voice loud from surprise. 

Needless to say it woke Iggy from his sleep.

Jesus Ian why the fuck you shouting” Iggy complained.

“Sorry sorry Mickey just surprised me. He knows how? Ian asked surprised. 

“He saw us sleeping last night plus I said some dumb shit today that didn’t help” Mickey explained like it was no big deal. 

“I told you I should have gone home, but no you had to be an idiot” Ian was sounding upset, but he didn’t know why.

“I wasn’t gonna let you get on the L at 3 am drunk, and what the fuck is your problem he doesn't give a shit so calm down fire crotch and grab some food I think your blood sugar is too low” He tried to say soothingly, but the words come out condescending. 

“Oh Fuck You, I’m going to sleep” Ian says angry and slams the bedroom door. 

 

“Oooh you’re ass is in trouble” Iggy taunts.

 

“Shut up and pull out the sofa bed.” Mickey says before getting up and going to the closet. He pulls out a pillow and blanket and throws it at Iggy.

He doesn’t know exactly what's going on with Ian, but he decided to heat up some Chinese food before making his way to the bedroom. 

“You make such a good housewife” Iggy teases and laughs when Mickey flips him off before entering the bedroom and closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, but I wanted to give you guys a little bit. I"m working on the next chapter, but please tell me what you all think of this one.

“I come in peace, and with food.” Mickey says tentatively, not sure whats going on.

 

“Your an idiot” Ian whispers, barely glancing up at him. 

“What the fucks the matter, because you totally lost it out there in front of my brother after I went ahead and told him your drama free and super chill. Which you usually are so whats up?” Mickey sat down on the bed and handed Ian the plate of food.

 

“Fuck I’m sorry. You just caught me off guard with telling him, and I had a really crappy day and I lost it. Sometimes I can’t control my emotions” Ian said the last part with a thickness that made Mickey uneasy.

“Come here” Mickey said grabbing the plate back and setting it down before wrapping his arms around Ian and pulling him between his legs. The redhead settled down in his arms and laid his head against Mickey’s chest.

“What’s wrong, why was your day crappy” He asked.

 

“I got into a fight with Fiona” Ian quietly admitted. 

Mickey new Fiona was Ian’s older sister and the closest thing to a mother figure the redhead had. 

“What about” he asked knowing Ian needed some prodding to continue.

“You, me just a bunch of shit” Ian said vaguely.

“Why would you fight about me?” Mickey asked confused.

 

“Not really about you just that a you exist in the first place” Ian tried explaining. 

 

“But I thought you were out. You made it seem like your family was cool with you being gay” Mickey asked.

 

“Its not about the gay thing, its about the bipolar thing.” Ian finally confessed.

“Oh, what does the bipolar thing have to do with me” Mickey asked. They had talked about Ian’s condition. Ian had explained how it worked and what he needed to do to stay healthy. Mickey had read up on the whole thing on Google one night after Ian had told him. It didn't really matter to Mickey, Ian was fine. The only time he really realized that anything was really even wrong with Ian was in the morning when Ian would get up at 6am to take his pills. He would come back to bed and he would be shaking for a good five minutes. But even then Mickey would just hold onto him tight until his skin stopped vibrating and calmed down. 

 

“Your the first relationship…or whatever this is I've been in since I got diagnosed. So she worries and gets protective.” Ian explained.

 

“Oh” Mickey didn't know what to say. 

“Yeah so she started in on me and I've been stressed all week cuz we were fighting and then yesterday was intense with meeting your brother and drinking I was sort of all over the place today. She got worried and said I was slipping and I just stormed out.” Ian finally finished explaining. 

 

“Hey I’m sorry about this week, if it makes you feel any better I've been totally out of it too. I don’t like not being able to talk to you, it feels like...well I don’t know I just know its not good. As for yesterday, I’m actually really glad you showed up at the pizza place. Iggy thinks you’re cool and he didn't give a fuck, he was just surprised and annoyed I didn't tell him. I’m sorry if I made the bipolar shit worse for you, I didn't mean to. I’ll get better at knowing how to do this whole relationship thing” Mickey said the last part shyly. 

 

Ian turned around in his arms with a giant smile and kissed Mickey softly. “You don’t have to apologies, you didn't make anything worse. Were starting something new and up until this point we've sort of rushed through all these steps without even talking and it was bound to get overwhelming for the both of us. All I know is the moment I met you I felt instantly warm inside and the fluttering bullshit hasn't really faded yet, and I know you're going to say don't get all faggy but I can’t help it. You make me happy, I like how we can just watch tv and lay on the couch without it getting awkward, the way you wrap yourself around me like some kind of octopus the minute you fall asleep, and how when I told you about being bipolar you really didn't give a fuck.” Ian smiled.

 

“I do not wrap around you while i’m sleeping, its the other way around” Mickey protested. 

“Oh please, don’t feed me that bullshit. You Mickey Milkovich are a snuggle Monster” Ian teased.

“Fuck you” Mickey pushed him and he fell flat on his back against the mattress laughing. 

“So I was thinking, why don't you and Iggy come to a bbq at my place on Saturday. Its my neighbors wedding anniversary, there will be booze and weed and that way Fiona can meet you” Ian suggested.

“Shit were doing the whole meeting the family shit now” Mickey groaned.

“Hey I met Iggy its only fair you meet mine” Ian argued.

“I met Lip so were even, I don’t do well with family’s. I’m not some catch that you bring home to mom firecrotch” Mickey said.

Ian sat up and straddled Mickey’s waist. “Hey stop talking shit, I don’t give a fuck what anybody thinks. You are mine and I get to show you off to whomever the fuck I want” Ian said before kissing Mickey roughly on the mouth.

“Mmmhh...Yes sir” Mickey moaned. 

They started making out and just when Mickey thought things would get interesting Ian stopped.

“Why’d you stop” Mickey groaned.

“I’m hungry, we can fuck after I eat” Ian said climbing up and grabbing the plate Mickey brought earlier.

“Seriously, I’m getting blue balls over here” Mickey complained.

“Oh you’ll live, besides I don’t know about fucking with Iggy in the next room. What if he hears us, you get pretty loud” Ian explained while shoveling food into his mouth. 

“Ugh great now my dick is soft, i’m going to bed I hate you both” Mickey said before turning his back to Ian and slamming the pillow over his head,

Ian just laughed at his dramatics before turning on the tv and scooting closer to Mickey.


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey was pacing back and forth in the living room. What the hell was he thinking letting Ian talk him into this bbq shit. He had blown through three cigarettes and his nerves were still shot. He was in mid pace when his brother walked out of the bathroom.

“Jesus will you calm the fuck down, you're making me anxious” Iggy complained. 

“Fuck you” Mickey snapped before sitting down on the couch.

“Why the hell you wiggin out, its just a bbq” Iggy asked laughing.

 

“I’m meeting his entire family, I don’t do shit like this. Plus his fucking sister already hates me” Mickey explained clearly panicking.

 

“Relax princess, i’ll protect you from the big bad sister” Iggy mocked before he escaped into the bedroom as a remote flew towards his head.

Before Mickey had the chance to go after his brother and kick his stupid ass there was a knock at his door. The person was knocking aggressively which was weird. 

“Hold your fucking horses, i’m comin” Mickey complained as he swung the door open and was shocked by the person on the other side.

 

“Mandy...What the fuck” Mickey said.

 

“Hey douchebag, what you ain't happy to see your favorite sister” Mandy said with a smile. 

 

“Ass face you’re my only sister. What are you doing here” Mickey asked again. 

 

“Well hello to you too, now move and let me in.” Mandy pushed Mickey out of the way and made her way into the apartment.

 

“Seriously is everything okay” Mickey asked again. Mandy had moved to New York a couple years back and for her to show up meant something was probably wrong.

 

“Everythings fine, Iggy called saying I had to get my ass back here. Said it would be worth my while, so what’s going on I’m dying to find out” Mandy asked.

 

“Mands you made it” Iggy greeted with a smile walking out of the bedroom.

 

“You fucking called her you asshole I don’t need a Milkovich reunion today of all days” Mickey yelled angry at Iggy being an idiot.

 

“Oh tell me what the big mystery is already, I’m dying here” Mandy interrupted dramatically. 

Before Mickey could say anything his phone rang. His screen said Ian, and Mickey picked up right away.

“Yeah” he said abruptly.

“Damn who pissed in your cheerios this morning” Ian asked amused.

“My fuckin sister” Mickey said glaring at his sister.

“What?” Ian asked confused.

“My sister Mandy just showed up at my door, so uh not gonna make it today” Mickey said quickly. Huh that actually worked out pretty good Mickey thought to himself.

“Oh fuck off asshole you are not bailing. Mandy is also invited so you better be here in 30 minutes or I will fucking kill you.” Ian yelled before hanging up.

 

“Fuck” Mickey said to himself.

“Who was that, he sounded pissed” Mandy wondered.

 

“That was Ian, Mickey’s boyfriend” Iggy said amused.

 

“What the fuck” Mandy said surprised, staring between her brothers.

 

Mickey stood frozen how was this his life right now. 

“What the fuck you talkin about Iggy” Mandy hit her brother, needing an explanation.

“Mickey’s gay and he’s got himself and ginger boyfriend and were about to go to his place for a family bbq. Now aren't you glad I made you come” Iggy explained, very pleased with himself.

 

“Holy fuck, you like dick. Man didn’t see that coming” Mandy said sitting down from the surprise. 

 

Mickey not wanting to deal with his family’s stupid shit just shook his head. 

“Look you two can stay here and do whatever the fuck you want, I’m going to the bbq” Mickey said before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door. He barreled down the five flight of stairs ignoring the footsteps that followed behind him. He just needed to get the fuck away, but his life didn’t work like that.

 

They were sat on the L making their way to Ian’s house and Mickey couldn’t stop from twitching. It didn’t help that his sister was asking him inappropriate questions about male celebrities he’d want to fuck, or if he wore pink shirts now. 

When the L got to Ian’s stop they exited the train. 

“I look shitty in Pink” Mickey mumbled before grabbing a cigarette and ignoring his dumb ass siblings.

They got to Ian’s place 5 minutes later and the panic was rising. Mickey stood frozen in front of the house not daring to pass through the gate. 

“Seriously calm down, Ian’s chill i’m sure his family is too” Iggy felt a little bad so he tried to reassure him. Just then Ian stepped out the front door with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Jesus christ is that your boyfriend, he’s hott” Mandy said sucking in a breath. 

“Hey guy’s glad you could make it” Ian said as he walked to the gate and opened it to let them through. 

“Hey man, thanks for the invite” Iggy smiled walking through the gate. 

“Hi I’m Ian you must be Mandy, Its so nice to meet you” Ian grabbed her in a hug. 

Mickey groaned, why did Ian have to be so touchy feely. He watched his sister hug Ian back.  
“You too, thanks for letting me crash” Mandy said with a genuine smile.

“You okay their grumpy” Ian finally directed towards Mickey.

“I’m fine” Mickey dismissed as they all walked up the front door and through the house. 

“Come on everyone's out back, I’ll introduce you” Ian led them out to the back yard with a smile. 

Once they were outside Ian introduce them one by one, till they were walking up to who Mickey realized must be Fiona. He gulped as they approached the dark haired girl. 

“Hey Fiona, this is Iggy, Mandy and Mickey” He introduced. 

She politely smiled at his brother and sister before her eyes settled on to Mickey.

“Well I finally get to meet the mystery guy” she said her voice clipped. 

“Lucky you” Mickey bit back. They stared at each other, neither one breaking contact. 

Lip walked up and clapped Mickey on the back and broke the staring contest. 

“Hey Mick, you want a beer” He asked handing him a bud light. 

“Thanks man” Mickey said turning towards Ian’s brother and opening the can. 

 

Mickey had been hanging with Lip and Iggy for the last hour, so far everything was going okay. He hadn’t had anymore contact with Fiona which was fine with Mickey. Lip was an asshole, but so was Mickey so it was all good. Ian had been sitting next to Mandy and they were laughing and whispering to each other since the moment they met. Mickey didn’t think that was a good thing, but at least they were getting along. 

He watched the youngest Gallagher kid run up to Ian soaking wet and jump onto his brothers lap. 

“Liam you got me all wet buddy” Ian complained laughing.

“Ian, come into the pool” Liam demanded.

“Oh buddy, i’m not really in the mood” Ian tried to say, but his little brother wasn’t having it. Liam pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

“You never want to play with me anymore” He said his voice getting sad and his eyes look down in disappointment.

“Alright jeez, let me just go get my trunks” Ian said before ruffling his frow. 

 

Mickey watched Ian walk back into house, he turned towards Mandy and she motioned him over. He made his way over and sat next to his sister. They sat in quiet for a second before Mickey pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to her before grabbing one himself. 

“So I like Ian” She started. “he’s really cool” she added. Mickey didn’t say anything, not knowing what their really was to say. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me” She finally asked the question he knew was coming.

 

“Never seemed like there was a right time” Mickey said as Ian stepped back into the back yard with his trunks and no shirt. Jesus firecrotch was trying to kill him.

“God damn that boy is fine, how the hell did you get that” Mandy said leering at Ian. 

 

“Hey fuck you, and stop staring” Mickey grumbled which made Mandy laugh. 

They both watched Ian as he jumped into the water and then starting wrestling with Liam. 

“But seriously are you happy” Mandy asked seriously looking into Mickey’s eyes.

“Yeah I am” Mickey whispered. 

 

“Good you deserve it” Mandy smiled, just as two wet things attacked the siblings. 

“Ahh” Mandy yelled as Ian bear hugged her and swung her around. While liam jumped onto Mickey’s back giggling. 

“Oh kid you better get off or you’re gonna be sorry” Mickey warned. Liam didn’t seem to care much.

 

“No way Mickey Mouse” Liam giggled out.

“Oh you’re gonna get it” Mickey grabbed the wet kid and flipped him around and put him on the ground before he started tickling him like crazy. 

“Say uncle” Mickey demanded, but it was useless Liam was hysterically giggling trying to squirm away. When he couldn’t get free he turned to Lip who was standing close by.

“Lip help” he said still squirming and laughing.

“Sorry little man, you started it you got to finish it” Lip said,

 

“Uncle, Uncle, Uncle” He yelled and finally Mickey stopped and helped the little boy up. Mandy had also gotten free and was in the process of chasing after Ian. 

 

Mickey sat down on the chair trying to catch his breath. Liam stood in front of him bouncing around excitedly with a smile. 

 

“What do you want kid” Mickey asked.

 

“Will you come in the pool, please” Liam begged, clearly smitten with Mickey.

“No can do kid, I don’t got no trunks here. Maybe another time” Mickey said. 

 

“No we have extra, come on please” Liam persisted. Just as Ian and Mandy returned. 

 

“Ian can Mickey borrow your trunks” Liam asked. 

“Uh well buddy, i’m kinda wearing them” Ian explained with a smile.

 

“So you can share, boyfriends share things right” The 9 year old asked innocently.

 

“How about I make you a deal, what if Mickey comes over next weekend and we can go in the pool all together then. That way we can both play with you, what do you say” Ian negotiated. Mickey’s eyes popped to Ian’s, was he serious. 

 

“Really, you promise” Liam asked looking between Ian and Mickey for confirmation that it wasn’t a trick. 

“Pinky swear” Ian said pulling out his pinky, Liam shook with him before turning towards Mickey and extending his finger to the dark haired boy.

 

“Uh both of you are con artist, alright I’m in” Mickey concedes pulling out his pinky and making the deal. 

 

Finally once Liam was satisfied he scurried back to the pool with a big smile on his face. 

 

“Liam likes you” Ian sing songed. 

“The kids gonna grow up to be a menace like you” Mickey grumbled.

“Ahh no he just sees you for the softy you really are” Ian mocked. 

“I’ll kick your ass in front of everybody.. No Joke.” Mickey threatened

 

“How about I give you a tour of my bedroom instead” Ian says with smirk. 

 

“Yeah alright” Mickey agrees quickly and stands up to follow Ian into the house. 

They run up the stairs and Ian drags Mickey into his room before shutting the door. They start kissing walking towards the bed. Mickey pushes Ian onto the bed, before he straddles his waist. 

“You just had to come out shirtless, you fuckin tease” Mickey accuses. 

“Mmm I’ve missed this, we haven’t fucked since before Iggy showed up” Ian wines as he sucks on Mickey’s pulse point.

 

“God you feel so good” Mickey grinds down, not caring that he’s getting wet. 

“You have too many clothes on” Ian complains before pulling Mickey’s shirt off 

“We can’t do this here, your entire family is downstairs” Mickey says just as Ian bites at his nipple.

“Their outside, I’ll be quick” Ian assures before grabbing Mickey’s ass and flips him on his back. He paws at his jeans before yanking them off and kissing down Mickey’s body until he engulfs Mickey’s dick till the hilt. The sensation makes Mickey’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Oh fuck Ian, get in me already” Mickey demands. 

Ian doesn’t have to be told twice. He opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a condom and lube. Ian spreads some on his finger and goes to prepare Mickey. 

“Forget it, just get in me” Mickey demands. 

Normally Ian would ignore Mickey’s impatience making sure to not hurt him, but he was beyond thinking straight at the moment. So he slips the condom on and spreads the lube before slamming into the dark haired man. 

“OH FUCK ME” Mickey screams out. Ian slams their lips together to muffle Mickey’s scream.

They are fucking at an alarming rate, both boys too lost in the moment to care. They are about to fall over the edge when the bedroom door swings open.

“WTF IAN” Fiona shouts. Ian grabs the covers at the end of the bed and covers him and Mickey.

“Fiona get the fuck out” Ian demands.

Glaring at the two of them one last time Fiona walks out and shuts the door.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you” Mickey says hitting Ian over the head.

 

“I’m sorry, man Fiona has shit timing” Ian says trying to hide his laughter, but failing miserable.

 

“This isn’t funny, your sister just walked in on us with you dick up my ass” Mickey was mortified.

 

“Well you have a nice ass so lucky her” Ian continued with the jokes.

“Get off me you” Mickey demanded trying to shove Ian off who was still inside of him.

“No I’m not done yet” He says as he thrust into Mickey. 

“Ian” Mickey moans out, not being able to help himself.

“MMmmmh you sure you want me to stop” Ian asks as he continues to fuck Mickey.

“I hate you, now hurry the fuck up” Mickey says before wrapping his legs around Ian’s back.

“Yes sir” Ian says before starting a hard pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long, but I couldn't seem to get this chapter the way I wanted. Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> TX


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the season of Shameless is over and I'm completely devastated and emotionally spent. I can concentrate back on my stories to keep me going till Shameless destroys me all over again next season.

It was around midnight and the party didn’t seem to be winding down. After the embarrassment of being caught by Ian’s older sister, Mickey had been standing in the corner with Lip and Iggy trying to disappear into the night. 

Every once in a while Mickey would catch Fiona’s eye and he could swear she was glaring. Pushing away the uncomfortable feeling Mickey finished off his beer and decided he needed to take a leak. Lip pointed him the right direction and he hit the head. 

He stepped out of the bathroom only to be met by Fiona herself, clearly this was not a coincidence. She’d been waiting for this moment all night, and stupid Mickey had walked right into the trap. He tried to play it cool.

“Uh Hi Fiona” he tried to sound casual and polite.

“You mind if we talk a moment” Fiona said not really asking.

 

“I guess” Mickey reluctantly agreed. 

“Come on lets grab a smoke in the front” She led him through the house out the front door. 

They lit up a cigarette each and stood awkwardly. 

“What’s going on with you and Ian” She asked bluntly. 

“Uh we hang out” Mickey didn’t really know what to say. 

 

“Really, hang out. I’ve hardly seen Ian the last 3 months. So are you telling me that he hasn’t been with you all the times he doesn’t come home or are you just that intimidated by me” She raised her voice in frustration. 

Mickey didn’t respond well to being yelled at which got him to relax enough not to be worried about her feelings.

“Hey I ain’t intimidated by nobody. Look I don’t know what the fuck you want from me.” Mickey snapped.

 

“I’m trying to figure out what the fucks going on because Ian’s not a relationship guy. Especially now that he’s got his shit together, he’s all about school so I’m trying to figure out where the fuck you fit in. I won't let Ian lose himself in whatever this is.” Fiona warned.

“Ian’s not losing himself, he’s kicking ass in school. He just got an A on his last Econ test we stayed up all night going over that shit.” Mickey argued.

 

“You helped him study” Fiona asked surprised.

“Yeah it’s not a big deal, I’m good at numbers, budget and all that stuff.” Mickey tried brushing off. 

“So this thing between you is real then” Her voice gotten softer when she asked. 

“I’m at your fuckin family bbq. You don’t know me like that, but I don’t do this. I’ve never done this, didn’t think I wanted to. Then Ian walks into my life and disrupts every fuckin thing till I don’t know which way is up. I don’t really know what all of this is, but it’s as real as it can get” Mickey revealed.

 

“He isn’t like most 20 year olds” Fiona's voice got low when she spoke. “I know he seems fine right now, but things can flip really quickly. He can’t fuck around with alcohol too much, coffee isn’t good for him and no drugs. I need you to understand that Ian needs more care than most so if you're going to be in this with him you need to be prepared.” Fiona voice was adamant, but friendlier.

 

“I know that his bipolar shit is serious, I wouldn’t fuck with that. I make sure he takes his meds, and were really boring, we just eat and watch tv” Mickey assured. 

“And Fuck,” Fiona smirked.

“Oh god, kill me fucking now. We’re not talking about this shit, you Gallagher's are fucking weird.” Mickey blushed. 

 

The front door swung open to reveal a worried looking Ian

“What’s going on here” He asked glaring towards Fiona.

“Nothing we were just having a cigarette,” Fiona said innocently.

“Then why does Mickey look so uncomfortable” Ian asked looking between is red boyfriend and too pleased sister.

“Because I mentioned the whole walkin on you two fucking upstairs and all of a sudden he got shy” Fiona laughed. 

 

“Oh, well he has a nice ass so at least you got a good show” Ian said casually, which made Mickey turn even more red.

“Ian shut the fuck up” He hit him.

“What, I’ve walked in on Fiona a bunch a times. Its not a big deal” Ian said casually. 

Mickey looked between the two siblings bewildered. 

“Your all fucking crazy” Mickey complained. 

“No I’m the only crazy one here, the rest of them are just free spirited” Ian joked. 

“You’re not crazy, stop talkin shit” Mickey snapped. He didn’t like Ian putting himself down. 

“Aww okay, enough teasing. Besides I’m pretty sure this thing is winding down, you ready to go home” Ian finally let him off the hook. 

“Yeah let me grab the fuck heads inside and we can go” Mickey said.

“Well I figured I would stay here, there really isn’t much room at your place” Ian explained. 

“Oh okay” Mickey said his voice a bit disappointed. 

“Ill come by in the morning and we can go to breakfast before we take Iggy back to the bus station” Ian assured. 

“Okay sounds good,” He accepted before turning back to Fiona. 

“Thanks for uh having us or whatever and the cigarette” He thanked awkwardly before walking back into the house to grab his siblings. 

 

“So what was that really about” Ian asked.

“Nothing, I just wanted to get to know him since he seems to be sticking around” Fiona assured.

“Yeah, really” Ian lit up 

“Yes really, Ian. He’s growing on me, like fungus” Fiona joked.

“Fuck off, but really what do you think?” Ian’s asked looking like a puppy dog.

“I didn’t want to like him, the idea of you falling into something serious scars the shit out of me Ian. I don’t want something else having control of your emotions, you already have so much you’re dealing with” Fiona said seriously.

“Yeah I know” Ian’s voice went low. 

“But you did good with this one Ian. He’s not the best at the talking, but man he’s obviously crazy about you. I’m glad you found each other” Fiona smiles.

 

“Thank Fi, I love you” Ian said hugging her. 

“I love you too, besides I’m pretty sure you have to compete with Liam. He found his very own real life Mickey Mouse” She smirked. 

“Oh man I know, he already made me promise to bring Mick over next week so they can swim” Ian laughed. 

“Does your boy know what he’s got himself into” Fiona asked.

“No” Ian laughed just as the door opened to reveal the three Milkovich’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
